<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Original Ripper by ItsCryingTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373602">The Original Ripper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCryingTime/pseuds/ItsCryingTime'>ItsCryingTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm gonna pair my mikaelson OC with someone in the super squad, Multi, but idk who just yet, obv not Hope you freaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCryingTime/pseuds/ItsCryingTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a teenager, Elijah had a child out of wedlock with a girl in the village. Her family despised the Mikaelsons, so he was forced to watch her grow with only limited contact. When the family became immortal, Elijah pleaded with his mother to turn his daughter into one of them. It was the only thing he asked for, for he could not bear to outlive his own child. It wasn't right. </p><p>Esther finally agreed, but 16 year old Laila Mikaelson was not an ordinary vampire. With an uncontrollable thirst for blood, it was clear that she was a destructive force. So Esther took matters into her own hands, and put the girl away, deep in in the caves beneath Mystic Falls, and told Elijah that something had gone wrong, and that she had passed away.</p><p>For 1000 years, she has slept. Now Hope Mikaelson keeps seeing the face of a desiccated girl, and hearing her cries for help. She has to get to the bottom of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope sat straight up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, for the fifth time that week.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same dream again. A girl, close to her age, desiccated, gray, wrapped in heavy chains. It was always the same. Each time Hope is wandering through the winding tunnels beneath Mystic Falls, and she feels pulled towards something. Someone.</p><p>That's where she finds the wooden box, and rips the lid off. The girl is wearing clothes that look like something you would find at a rennaisance faire.</p><p> </p><p>The girl's eyes snap open when hope touches her hand. “Help.” she rasps.</p><p> </p><p>And then Hope wakes up. Again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope?” she'd accidentally woken Landon up. He really shouldn't be sleeping in her room...but Dr. Saltzman pretended not to notice. Besides, doesn't being a hero come with some benefits?</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Hope muttered. “It was that weird dream again. I think it means something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Landon asked. “Do you think you know her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No but...she feels familiar? Like I <em>should</em> know her. I don't know. I feel crazy.” Hope confessed. At first she'd written it off as a bad dream, maybe a result of a late-night ice cream sundae. But it kept happening, never changing. Nothing was ever a coincidence in her world.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not crazy.” Landon argued. “Maybe you should try finding the place from your dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe. But surely if this girl was chained and hidden away deep underground, there was a reason. Hope already had enough going on.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>1000 B.C.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please, mother.” Elijah begged, for perhaps the hundredth time in the past seven days. They had only been immortals for a little less than a month, but the weight of what it meant was destroying him already.</p><p> </p><p>“She's still a child, Elijah. Sixteen years of age.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn't much older when I met Mira...” Elijah trailed off. It had been the talk of the village, when Mira had become pregnant out of wedlock. It would have been custom for Elijah to marry her, and make the situation right. But her father forbid it. So he was forced to keep his distance, and watch his daughter grow from afar. They visited some, but Mira's family was overbearing, and thought the Mikaelson family was a poor influence. They probably weren't wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we're all quite aware of your little affair with Mira.” Elijah's father commented bitterly. Elijah ignored him, as he often did.</p><p> </p><p>His mother had done the impossible. They'd all become immortal, but he hated that it inevitably meant he would outlive his daughter. To make matters worse, the others in the village became wary of them. Any relationship he'd had with Laila had diminished more every day.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it was a selfish act. He also didn't care. After many conversations with his brother, Niklaus, he was convinced it was the only way. “Do you really want to watch her grow old and die?” Nik had asked, “Or worse, do you want to see her have the same fate as our little brother? The wolves are still out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course not.</p><p> </p><p>“It should be her choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't give us a choice.” Elijah insisted, “Parents make decisions for their children, do they not? Let me make this decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Finn and Kol had made their counter-arguments, of course. They despised their new lives. But Elijah would not hear it. His heightened emotions made it impossible to see anything other than what he wanted. His mother assured him that this would get easier over time...he wasn't used to acting purely on his emotions. But if he were going to make hasty decisions, at least they would mean something. Right?</p><p> </p><p>She finally agreed. “Bring her to me.” Esther said at last. “I still have some of the...required ingredients.”</p><p> </p><p>So he did. He convinced Mira to allow Laila to accompany him to a family dinner. “Will she be safe...?” Mira asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I would never let any harm come to her.” Elijah promised. It was a partial lie, but really once she turned, no harm<em> would</em> ever come to her.</p><p> </p><p>He nearly asked Mira to come as well. They could salvage things, and be a real family. Forever.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew that his mother would probably draw the line. Laila was only an exception because she was a Mikaelson.</p><p> </p><p>On the walk back to the Mikaelson home, Laila slowly opened up again. “Grandfather thinks your dangerous. But I don't think you are.” she reasoned, “You seem the same as ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Elijah scoffed. He knew this wasn't true. They found other villages to feed, to hide their bloodlust...but word was spreading.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother says you made a deal with the devil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why on earth would I make a deal with your grandfather?” he joked in response. She grinned, and rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Father.” she chided him, “Be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived in the home, things were nearly back to normal. Laila ran and hugged everyone, even her grumpy uncles Kol and Finn.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you!” Esther beamed, and Elijah knew that she would follow through. “You grow more each day, Laila.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother says I'm practically a woman now.” Laila said proudly. “I even have suitors, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't doubt it for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>They did have dinner, and for a time, things were just like the old days. Expect Laila didn't know her wine was laced with blood. After dinner, most of the family went outside to enjoy the rest of the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“I should go home." she said after a couple of hours of catching up and laughing at Niklaus's antics.  "Mother will be waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll walk you home.” Elijah volunteered. He exchanged glances with Esther. This would be the most difficult part, and the part she refused to do for him. He had to end her human life. He wasn't entirely sure he had it in him. But it had to be him. If he wanted this, he had to prove it, according to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>They took the long way back toward her home, walking by the river. Laila stopped to feed some ducks a bit of leftover bread she had saved. She was always feeding the local animals scraps, whenever she could. Mira couldn't stand it, and said it was a waste of food.  Elijah admired her kind heart. “I'm sorry mother doesn't let me visit more often. But I'm nearly old enough to make decisions for myself.” she said matter-of-factly, "I don't suppose I need her permission anymore, especially to visit my own father."</p><p> </p><p>“You're far more mature than I was at your age.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly.” she smirked. She fed the ducks the last of the bread and then they continued on. </p><p> </p><p>He slowed his pace, and let her get a few steps ahead of him. Just a quick snap of the neck, and then Esther would bring her right back to life. It would be fine. This would all be worth it. Mira would be angry, but she must understand. Mikaelsons must be together.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think tomorrow we could-.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn't find out what she would ask. Her fragile neck snapped like a twig. He caught her in his arms and raced back to the house. “Soon, you'll be where you belong. With your rightful family.” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He relinquished her to Esther. His siblings stood solemnly by. Once again, Niklaus assured him that this was the right choice. Maybe it was. Hopefully it was. Time would tell.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In case anyone's curious, Adelaide Kane in Reign is pretty much how I picture Laila Mikaelson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
<p>Laila woke with a start. She tried to piece together where she was, and what had happened. She should be back at her mother's house by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father had been walking her home. They were talking, she was about to make plans to spend the day together tomorrow. She'd only had sparse contact with him over the years, but now she was grown up and could decide things for herself. At least, that's what she would tell her mother. Her father was perfectly fine, and her paternal family was quite lovely, in her opinion. Yes, there were rumors of monstrous things they did...but those were only rumors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why couldn't she remember anything else?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Thank god.” she heard her father's voice, and her fear and confusion dissipated. “You're awake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened? We were walking home and...did I faint?” she asked. “Oh, it must be quite late. Mother's going to murder me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She can certainly try.” That was uncle Finn. She'd not noticed him, standing in the doorway, glaring in her direction. “She won't get very far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough, brother.” Elijah snapped. “Laila. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I'm hungry.” Yes. That was the main problem. Her hunger was suddenly all she could think about. Hadn't she just had dinner?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's perfectly normal. We'll fix that soon.” her father promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does that mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat down at her bedside, and gripped her hand in his. "You have to understand, it was the only way. I couldn't risk losing the only child I'll ever have."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She understood now. She didn't know much about what the Mikaelson siblings were, but she knew enough to know that she was like them now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So many emotions at once. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. But she wasn't angry. Not really. She was afraid because she would have tell her mother. And she was sad that her human life was no more. But...her father's family was so strong, and powerful, and they would live forever. Nothing could ever hurt them. Wasn't that amazing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it true, what they say? That you feed on human blood?” she asked. “Is that why I'm so hungry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's true. But everything will be okay.” her father said quickly. “We don't even need to feed often. I myself have only needed to a handful of times since we became what we are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn't sound so bad. She could handle that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He handed her a small vial. "This is enough to complete the transition, but you'll need more. We can leave tonight."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Elijah had Niklaus accompany them for assistance. They traveled quite far, under the cover of night. Laila got used to her new abilities quite quickly. It was clear she loved to run faster than the human eye could comprehend. She smiled brightly once they stopped. “I want to do that all the time.” she said breathlessly. She looked around, dazzled by all of the sights and sounds, all of it heightened. “Is it always like this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you'll grow bored of it.” Niklaus shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never, uncle. Never.” how could anyone be tired of this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They found a cottage on the edge of the small settlement, and knocked on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can't enter homes without an invitation.” Elijah explained. “It can be rather irritating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man opened the door, looking at them with mild suspicion. Nik stepped forward. “I'm so sorry to disturb you at such a late hour. But myself, and my brother and niece, have been traveling for hours and we are in need of shelter. We can pay you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need. Come in, out of the cold.” the man said. Elijah's stomach turned. They were always so welcoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This part never got easier. At least, not for him. Nik seemed to have adjusted just fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nik moved first, grabbing the man and sinking his teeth into his neck. He covered his mouth to muffle the scream of terror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He broke away for a moment to say “Check the other room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only the man's wife in the other room. Elijah bit her, before she even had a chance to wake up. He cut off her air supply as well, so that she died well before he had finished feeding. Nik, Kol, and Rebekah seemed to enjoy the fight...but he had a difficult time getting past it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped after a few gulps of blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scent soon filled the air, and when he looked at Laila, she had the familiar black veins surrounding her eyes. She reached up to her mouth and touched fangs that had sprouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He beckoned her over. He turned the lifeless woman's neck to the other side. "Right here." he showed her, pointing to an artery on the neck. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasted no time. She fed quickly, draining the woman within seconds. It was intoxicating. She could hardly think as she drank. All that mattered was blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ripped the woman's neck clean off in her frenzy. Somewhere, deep down, she was shocked by her own behavior, but that part of her was drowned out by the urge to feed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were wild when she stepped back, wiping blood from her chin,“I need more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're just new-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. No, I need blood.” she protested. “We have to find more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not tonight. You'll be fine with what you've had. It's more than enough to sustain you for a few days." Elijah's voice was firm, but she barely paid him any mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll go by myself.” she retorted impatiently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. You won't. We can't feed from the same village twice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laila shoved past him and started for the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Elijah had never seen anything like this. Even Niklaus had boundaries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't get far before Niklaus drove a wooden chair leg through her heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She'll get over it. She's hardly any worse than Kol or Rebekah were at first.” he said, ripped the stake back out of her. It wouldn't kill her permanently, but it would make it easier to get her home. Elijah scooped her up and they traveled home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did not get over it. The craving refused to subside, no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Her family managed to keep her contained for two days, before Laila finally broke out and went hunting on her own. She had a ring now, that helped her walk in the sun. It was a mistake to give it to her, probably. She had promised to control herself. But she would have promised anything to get them to let her leave the house again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she found a small settlement a few miles away, just a half dozen families, and wreaked havoc. There were no survivors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was covered in blood by the time she was done, and body parts littered the ground. For once, she felt satiated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling of relief was short-lived though, because the overwhelming grief took hold next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laila realized she was a murderer. She had killed all of those people in cold blood, and felt nothing the entire time. God. Who was she? She hadn't even been <em>hungry</em>. She just <em>wanted</em> blood. Her father would be so ashamed of her. They all would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stumbled home  in a daze, and fully prepared herself to confess everything. Maybe there was something Esther could do. There must be something. She was the most powerful witch Laila knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esther was the only person in the house when Laila arrived. She was somewhat grateful for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is my father?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone was out looking for you...” Esther took in the sight of her. “Good god, Laila, what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think there's something wrong with me.” Laila said quietly. “I need you to fix it. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esther nodded. She led Leila out of the house, and deep into the woods until they reached a cave. They followed it's winding path in silence. They were in a cavern deep underground by the time Esther stopped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leila saw a pile of heavy chains on the ground, next to a large wooden box, just big enough to accommodate a person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?”she asked. But realization was already dawning on her. It was extremely clear what this was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had this ready, in case any of the children became uncontrollable.” Esther explained. “Laila, this is the only way. The only way you won't hurt people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... no there has to be something. Please. I can learn to control it, I know I can. Father will help me.” Laila started to back out of the cave, but Esther's magic was too fast. The chains flew around her, wrapping around several times and tightening. She tried to cry out but her voice was gone too. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she shook her head furiously. <em>No. No please no, don't do this.</em> She desperately tried to communicate but it was no use. Esther used magic to transport her body into the box, and then stood over it, solemnly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love Elijah, but he can be weak. He will only enable you. This for the best.” she said, before shutting the lid. Laila was left in darkness, for god only knows how long.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>When Elijah and his siblings returned home, their mother told them of Laila's untimely death. Something had gone wrong with the spell, she said. She had a pile of ash gathered into a bowl, the only thing left after Laila had died spontaneously and her body had disintegrated. "The uncontrollable bloodlust must have been a side effect. I should have known. I'm so sorry, my son." she said emphatically. </p>
<p>Even Kol and Finn showed their grief at the sight of it. They spread her ashes by the river and delivered the unfortunate news to Laila's mother. She cursed their names for doing such a thing.</p>
<p>Elijah was inconsolable for days. He even took his anger out on his brother, helping his parents bind his wolf side after the first night he turned. Mira accused him of killing their child, and tried to rally the rest of the village against them, but everyone was too afraid by that point. And they'd heard of the slaughter nearby...they just didn't know who had been the true culprit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laila was gone. He'd made a mistake. And he would have to live with it for eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope and her super squad stood at the mouth of the cave deep in the woods. She'd enlisted the twins, MG and Kaleb, Raf, and of course Landon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure about this?” MG asked. “How do we know this person is even real?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is. I know she is. We just have to find her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems like maybe we should have brought Dr. Saltzman.” Kaleb suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense to my dad but...he's human. What's he gonna do?” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Speaking of, why is Landon here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are <em>you </em>here? You complained the entire way here.” Hope retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I'm gonna let you guys do hero stuff without me and take all the credit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope and Landon shared a glance and a laugh and the group started into the tunnel. The temperature dropped pretty quickly, and the light disappeared as they moved deeper and deeper. Kaleb, MG, and Hope were fine, but they brought flashlights for the siphon witches and the phoenix in the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope stopped at a fork in the tunnel and tried to recall the dream. “It's...this way.”she pointed to the left. “I'm positive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, we're wandering into the dark based on Hope's spidey senses.” Lizzie scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Desiccation. Slowly drying out and being rendered an emtpy shell of herself...that was a kind of torture she had never even considered. But before the desiccation was the boredom. She'd fed plenty before being trapped in here, her body had all that it needed. But there was nothing she could do about it. The chains were magickal and heavier than they looked, not to mention coated in some strange substance that made her skin burn. Every place the metal touched, her skin was an angry shade of red that could never quite heal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as the blood in her system wore away, Desiccation became inevitable. The burning hunger was constant. Her skin began to dry and harden, and every part of her itched and screamed for blood. Laila wanted to feel brave...but she cried more than once. And she tried to scream for her father, but it was a lost cause. Even if she had her voice, she wasn't sure anyone would hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the weeks passed, her consciousness disappeared little by little. It was so hard to stay away most days, and she really did try, just in case she happened to hear someone close by. She listened for as long as she could, every day, so that she could at least make some sort of noise. She imagined her father finally finding her, and it kept her sane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But days turned to weeks, and then months, and she felt a little less sane. She hardly noticed when the darkness consumed her mind entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when light started to break through the blank void in her mind, she almost didn't have a reaction. Even as it grew brighter, she could barely remember the words to describe how she should feel. Relieved? Scared?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laila.” should she know that voice? Maybe she should know that voice. She couldn't be sure. At this point, she was walking endlessly in the empty white space in her mind. She couldn't remember enough about life to actually...imagine anything for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spun around, making a full circle, but saw no one. She shrugged and ignored it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laila.” This time the voice was closer. She turned once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew him. She was so sure she knew him, but it had been so long since she had seen a face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, though it was a sad smile. He was dressed in odd clothing that she had never seen before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this real?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As real as it can be. I haven't much time, I'm afraid. It took a lot of magic and a lot of convincing some dead witches in order to get here.” he explained quickly. “I wondered why I couldn't find you...and then I finally got the truth out of her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he spoke, his identity finally clicked in her mind. “Father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm so sorry. We failed you, Laila.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She burst into tears. “I...I don't remember where my body is. It's somewhere in the caves. It's been so long. At least, I think it has. But can you find me? Will you be able to search for me now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm afraid I can't, but I spoke to some powerful witches...where I am. And Esther, she regrets her choices. You'll be able to reach out to someone though. Her name is Hope.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope.” Laila repeated. Aptly named.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope Mikaelson. She's your cousin. If you focus, you can reach out to her, and I know she'll find you.” he assured her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know for sure?” Laila demanded. “What if it fails? Please, can't you just come find me-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to fade. “I'm out of time. You can do this, Laila.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” she shouted, and ran towards him, just as he vanished. This wasn't fair. None of this was fair at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, and focused. <em>Hope Mikaelson, wherever you are. Help me.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They were getting close, Hope could feel it. She couldn't explain it. There was just this...tugging sensation almost.</p>
<p>“What if we're walking into a trap?” Kaleb asked. “This seems like a great set-up for a trap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then we'll deal with it.” Hope said briskly. She was pretty sure this wasn't a trap. Mostly sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they came to an open cavern, she finally spied the wooden box next to the wall. It was little more than a coffin. “This is it.” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lid was stuck tight. She had to have MG and Kaleb help her remove it. They collectively gasped at the contents. A girl, desiccated and wrapped in heavy chains, lay before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Sebastian all over again.” Lizzie said. “No. No way. We're not waking that up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe Lizzie has point? This has creepy written all over it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at her clothes.” Rafael pointed out, “She's gotta be ancient. Like...middle ages.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was obvious, but it didn't make sense. Hope knew her family hadn't learned how to turn people until after they'd arrived in Europe. There couldn't have been another vampire here, in America, from that era.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's a <em>reason</em> she's like this!” Josie said. “Should we really risk waking her up and finding out why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She wants my help.” Hope didn't know why, but she trusted the girl. “Give me a blood bag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaleb, who had been in charge of the blood, reluctantly pulled a bag out of his backpack. “Did you want bunny or deer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes and snatched the blood bag from him. She ripped the top off and carefully wedged the opening between her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're all gonna die.” MG shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The color returned to her cheeks first, and then slowly the rest of her body began to revive itself. She seemed so much more familiar now. Hope couldn't understand how.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl's eyes sprang open and they all startled. Hope removed the blood bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her terrified eyes darted back and forth between them all, and she opened her mouth and gasped for breath. But when she spoke, it was a completely foreign language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it's...norwegian?” Josie guessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhh. I learned a spell for this when we were in Europe with mom.” Lizzie interjected, “Made flirting a lot easier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snatched MG's hand, siphoning a bit of magic from him, and recited a few words in latin. “There. She'll hear her own language when we speak, and we'll hear hers when she speaks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope decided to speak first. “Hello...um....can you tell us your name? And how you got here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was all the invitation she needed. “Oh my god. Oh my god, you're real. This is real. He said you'd find me, but I thought maybe I'd imagined it. I thought I'd finally lost my mind. Laila. My name is Laila.” she made a face, “The blood you gave me was vile. Was it old? Can you free me? I need to see my father. And I need to have words with my grandmother.” she scowled at that last part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slow down there.” Mg said. “Why are you chained up to begin with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitated. “I don't recall. My grandmother did this. But I'm sure if you help me return to my family, they will clear everything up. Please. They live in a cottage not far from here. Or they did. I hope they still do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea...how long you've been here?” Hope asked carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A long time, I suppose. But my father told me everything would be okay. He came in some sort of vision. He told me to look for Hope Mikaelson.” Laila persisted, “Please unchain me. This is very uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew her friends did not approve, but Hope made the chains vanish the the flick of her wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laila stood up unsteadily and dusted off her ancient, fraying clothes. Hope handed her another blood bag, and she drank it greedily but grimaced. “It's awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's bunny blood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laila looked like she might be sick. “That's vile.” she muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope quickly changed the subject, “I'm Hope Mikaelson. I'm the person you were contacting. I just want to know why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My father...he came in a vision.” Laila said, “He told me you could help? Tell me, can you take me to him? His name is Elijah. He said...he said you're my cousin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one was prepared for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>